


A Thousand Miles

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Starting Over [30]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can hear you smiling.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I've gotten that far already. And I continue to love this ship.

“Hello.”

“Did I wake you?”

“Um…no, you didn’t.”

“I'm thinking I woke you.”

“I don’t care.” Beth stretched across the couch hoping that Aaron couldn’t hear. “I actually didn’t mean to fall asleep but it’s been a long week.”

“It’s almost over.” Hotch said.

“And I have some excellent weekend plans, with the most awesome person I know as a matter of fact.”

“So Jack called you.”

“Yes.” Beth laughed. “He's really excited about this project for school. He hasn’t picked his dinosaur yet but I'm sure he will after the trip to the Dinosaur Museum.”

“I want to be there.”

“I know. But if you can't make it Sam offered to go with us. Jessie and the baby are going to be lunching with friends so it would just be the two of us.”

“Hmm,”

“Hmm?”

“Are you planning on interrogating Sam?”

“I would never.”

“I can hear you smiling. You get this great little devious smile when you're up to something.”

“Stop that.” Beth said.

“Stop what?”

“Stop being a profiler.”

“What do you want me to be?” Hotch asked.

“You can be the clueless boyfriend.”

“OK. Are you planning on interrogating Sam? If I'm clueless about something, I ask.”

“I've already had a couple of opportunities to do that you know. But I'm savvier than that. I like to go for the ‘befriend and takedown’ route.”

“I miss you Beth.”

“I miss you too. I think falling asleep on the couch would've been better together.”

“I guarantee it would've been. We probably wouldn’t have been falling asleep though.”

“Don’t say that; it just makes me miss you more. Where are you tonight?”

“I'm in Florida on a tropical storm watch.”

“It’s raining here too.”

“My back is killing me.” Hotch said.

“You're pretending its not?”

“I'm pretending its not.”

“Just take something will you, Captain America.”

“Yes ma'am. So, it’s going to be you, Jack, me, and/or Sam this weekend at the Dinosaur Museum?”

“Yes. I also think we should go to the library and not just find things online. I know the Alexandria branch is open on Sundays and I think Jack would enjoy exploring it.”

“I should definitely be home by Sunday.” Hotch replied.

“Are you sure?” Beth asked.

“No.”

She laughed, leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes again. She wanted him there. She knew he was off doing a really important job but it would've been great to spend tonight with him and Jack. Beth had her dog to cuddle with but it wasn’t quite the same. She missed her boys. And when Jack called her almost daily after school it just made her miss him more.

“I was actually hoping to take Jack to the park to kick around the ball on Sunday.” Hotch said. “I think, if I'm home, we can do both. You can come and watch or meet us after.”

“Sometimes you and Jack get up too early on weekends.”

“I can't argue with that.”

“You need a reason to sleep in.” she said.

“I'm thinking you're going to give me one, Miss Clemmons.”

“I have a few ideas.”

“I'm open to any and all suggestions.”

“Should we discuss it over the phone? Are you alone?”

“I'm alone.” He said.

“You didn’t answer my first question.”

“I would never want to hinder your expression.”

“You are so cute.” Beth laughed. “You want me to say something dirty, Agent Hotchner…you tell me.”

“Say something dirty, please.”

“Aww you said please.”

“I was raised right.” Hotch laughed.

“When you come home this weekend, hopefully this weekend, I'm going to make sure that all of your muscles are nice and relaxed. And then I'm going to give one in particular a hell of a workout.”

“Wow.” He laughed again. “I might get used to this talking dirty thing.”

“Oh that was just a warm up.” Beth said.

“I wish I could um, get this party going but…”

“You have to get back to work.”

“Actually I just need to get some rest. So do you; I'm sorry I woke you sweetie.”

“I'm not.” She said. “I love you.”

“I love you too, and I hope to see you very soon.”

“Be careful.”

“I will. I’ll call or text tomorrow.”

“OK. Maybe we can pick up where we left off.”

“It’s definitely worth considering.” Hotch said. “Make sure everything is locked up tight before you go to bed.”

“Yes sir. Sweet dreams, Aaron.”

“I hate being far away tonight. Sometimes calling is…”

“Yeah, I know.” Beth nodded. “But you do it anyway.”

“Yes.”

“Should we hang up on the count of three?”

“Maybe we should count to ten tonight. Hotch replied.

“I'm willing if you are.”

“I'm in; I'm all in.”

***


End file.
